Black Amber
by Bitter and Sweet
Summary: It all statrted one spring morning. IzayoiInuNoTashio


* * *

Title: _Black Amber _

Author: _Yari123 _

Summary: _It all started one spring morning. Izayoi/InuNoTashio _

* * *

It all started one spring morning. My maid, Haru, and I were taking our daily stroll. These strolls were not just for exercise, the fortress was in an uproar and my Father was searching high and low for the man I was to marry, who was a chauvinistic asshole, so, these strolls were a break from reality. That day I felt like exploring, I wanted to take a different path, one leading to the west side of the forest where youkai sightings were constantly being reported. There was another reason as to why I wanted to take that path, everyone has heard the stories about youkai being horrendous, supposedly they had huge rolling eyes, long harp teeth that had no problem teari8ng through human flesh, and stank like a hundred rotten corpse.

Supposedly, and I wanted to meet one.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally convinced Haru to take the path but on one condition- I set her up with the handsome Rye. We mounted our horses and began racing down the dirt path.

"I won!"

Haru looked smug; she had won the race, dammed; now I owed her another date with the kind guard named Jano, Rye's brother. Both had jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The brother's looked identical despite being three winters apart but there was one major difference Rye was gruff but Jano was kind.

"Damn it!" I knew I said something un-lady like but, whet the hell did I care! After months of being polite in front of the court, I deserved to curse, didn't I? Soon we approached a meadow where the youkai sightings where at their highest rate.

"Where are you Yukio?" I whispered.

"My Lady I suggest that you stop worrying over that prick. To tell you the truth, I never really liked the stupid idiot any who. I hope he got eaten by an ugly youkai after pulling that little trick."

About a fortnight ago Yukio had snuck into my chambers and tried to have me before the wedding night, key word here being tried, the maids had beat him with sticks and stones and her Father was absolutely furious.

I sighed after a couple of minutes. I scanned the area around me looking for signs of youkai.

Supposedly there was this chill in the air.

Nope, I felt no chill in the air.

There was sure to be a trail of blood around the area if youkai where around.

Nope. Not a single drop of blood.

Sometimes traders said that they felt eyes all around them.

Nope, I don't feel like I'm watched.

I sighed again, all I saw was a stumbling figure around the Oak tree.

Wait… rewind… there was stumbling figure around the Oak tree. The person or youkai stopped then began retracing his steps. As I ran towards the figure I prayed for the former. As I got closer I noticed his silky white hair And fur, his sharp claws, and the armor. His appearance screamed youkai and common sense told me to run away.

I ignored the sirens wailing 'run'.

Suddenly I saw his eyes; they were the most beautiful amber color I had ever seen. All the stories of youkai being ugly couldn't be true, this youkai was… cute.

"Get away mortal," he hissed and bared his fangs, which I noticed where very pointy. I wrinkled my nose in defiance and took a step forward.

"I could kill you faster than you can scream 'Youkai,'" he threatened.

'I highly doubt that statement, you have a big hole gaping through you stomach. You can barely walk and your arm is one pull away from being completely separated from your body," I pointed out.

He growled, I growled back.

"You're hurt! I know a place where the monks won't find you. Come with me."

His expression hardened.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you can," I said firmly.

I could hear Haru screaming now at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up Haru!" I yelled back and Haru obeyed. I turned around and grabbed the youkai's good arm. He still limped as he walked.

"He's youkai. YOU-KAI… what part don't you understand the you or the kai?"

I ignored the comments.

"I don't like this Izayoi, please lets just hand him over to the monks so.." Our glares made her stop in mid sentence.

"Haru, the wound can get infected and he could die. Do **_you _**understand?" Haru didn't respond. Finally we reached a cave hidden by a hill, ferns had grown over the wooden door.

I ordered Haru to gather some herbs surrounding the cave. I ripped a couple of strands of my kimono and used them as bandages.

"Izayoi, such a pretty name for an ugly wench," I could hear him smirking.

After all the help I had given him...that jerk.

Turning around to face my patient I stuck my index finger in the hole (where both my fists could have easily fit) and touched a part of the exposed muscle. I earned a yelp.

"That hurt!"

"Then don't call me ugly!" I huffed and crossed my arms. He muttered something I couldn't understand.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Stupid human hearing, I said your not pretty… f. for a human that is!" he stammered.

I could only grin.


End file.
